


The Haunted Forest

by EvanesDust



Series: AU: FIRST MEETINGS [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: The first few ‘scares’ aren’t so bad and with the knowledge that the actors aren’t allowed to touch you makes him less anxious. That is until they walk up to a house that’s in complete darkness. “Shit,” he whispers to himself. Stiles isn’t comfortable in complete darkness. Looking back he can see Kira glued to Scott’s side. Ahead of him, Erica is wrapped around Boyd while Isaac has practically become one with Cora. He pushes forward and grabs the back of Grumpy Face’s shirt. “Sorry to be forward, but I hate the dark and I’m gonna leech onto you right now while we go through here and then I’ll let you go but please please don’t leave me also my name is Stiles I figure I should introduce myself since we’re about to become very very friendly,” he says, never taking a breath.





	The Haunted Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own...
> 
> 5/6/19 update: i'm giving this editing thing a try... don't think it's working lol

_Why_ did Stiles agree to visit The Haunted Forest? Seriously, it’s not even Halloween anymore. It is officially November, time for all things Thanksgiving. But no, it’s the last weekend before the farm shuts down the attraction and Scott wanted to take Kira since she’s never been before. Why that means _Stiles_ has to go is beyond him, but here he is, standing in line for the hayride that will take them out to the forest. To make matters worse, they have actors dressed in costumes strolling through the line to scare the patrons, and there is a clown making his way over. UGH! He hates clowns. Turning his body away in hopes that the clown will bypass him, he stumbles into the person in front of him.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he says as he tries to regain his balance. He looks up into the most gorgeous blue, no wait, green? Brown? Okay, he’s just gonna go with hazel, yeah hazel eyes.

“No problem,” Hazel Eyes says with a small smile before turning back to his group. Stiles is still staring when he hears a chuckle. Hazel Eyes stands with a group of four others, and of course, they’re all looking at him. He turns away quickly to avoid their gaze.

Over the next hour of waiting and being essentially ignored by Scott who is cuddling with Kira for warmth, he’s been entertaining himself by people watching. Or, in all actuality, _person_ watching. He can’t seem to keep his eyes off of Hazel Eyes. Although now Stiles could add Expressive Eyebrows and Grumpy Face to his descriptors, as well as broad-shouldered and well-muscled and an ass that-- stahp!! See every time he starts down this rabbit hole, the blonde woman with the group (or Erica, as was overhead) will glare at him. He’s not sure why. It’s not as if she’s psychic or anything. Oh, SHIT! She’s totally psychic, isn’t she?! He ducks his head, face aflame with embarrassment. No, of course, she’s not psychic, Stiles just isn’t exactly subtle.

The line moves, and he’s herded through the gates to get on the hayride. The same hayride with Grumpy Face and friends. He studies the rest of their group. He’s heard everyone’s names at this point, except for Grumpy Face. Erica and Boyd seem to be together as she’s practically draped over his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, probably. He can’t actually hear them. There’s a girl with a megaphone spouting off instructions: no phones, keep to the path… He stares at the ground and shoves his hands in his pockets just waiting for the minutes to pass.

When they’re finally on the hayride, he notices that the two groups have been separated. Probably for the best since he’s bound to make a fool of himself. Stiles stares down at them though and wonders if this is a date for Cora and Isaac. They’re sitting together, and they keep stealing small glances at each. So maybe it’s more like mutual pining? Grumpy Face is looking out at the cornfields as they pass. At this point, Scott and Kira have started to include Stiles in their conversation, so the ride goes by quickly. Yay for that, he supposes.

They’re led off the hayride when it reaches its destination. And _of course_ , it’s a clown. God, he hates clowns. Down the barely lit path he goes, somehow ending up behind Grumpy Face again. They all stumble along until it narrows, making them form a single file line. The actor in front begins separating people into groups of 8. So, of course, his group of three gets merged with Grumpy Face’s group of five. They’re all let through when the group before them gets far enough down the trail. Screams fill the forest. It’s darker than he thought, but then again, he’s pretty sure he’s an idiot for even agreeing to come.

The first few ‘scares’ aren’t so bad and with the knowledge that the actors aren’t actually allowed to touch anyone makes him much less anxious. That is until they walk up to a house that’s in complete darkness. “Shit,” he whispers to himself. Stiles isn’t comfortable in complete darkness. Looking back he can see Kira glued to Scott’s side. Ahead of him, Erica is wrapped around Boyd while Isaac has practically become one with Cora. He pushes forward and grabs the back of Grumpy Face’s shirt. “Sorry to be forward but I hate the dark and I’m gonna leech onto you right now while we go through here and then I’ll let you go but please _please_ don’t leave me also my name is Stiles and I figure I should introduce myself since we’re about to become very very friendly,” he says, never once taking a breath.

‘ _Derek’_ and a small nod are all he gets as a reply as he’s being led through the house.

“Ahh, a man of few words…” Stiles lets out a nervous giggle. “Be still my he-- _ahhh_!” Stiles lets out a small scream as the lights flicker allowing him to see the corpses—er, actors move. Because this not real, Stiles, he tries to remind himself.

Derek turns his head and snickers before reaching a hand back to pet Stiles’ hair. “There, there, I’ll get you through safely.”

“Are you ma--” he looks at Derek incredulously, “are you making fun of me?!” He feels Derek’s body shudder as he begins laughing.

“Why would you come here if you’re so scared?”

With his face shoved into Derek’s back, he manages, “my friends talked me into it.” Of course, it comes out more like ‘mffrndtkdmtoit’ but he’s pretty sure Derek gets the message.

They exit the house back into the ‘safety’ of the forest. Stiles, reluctantly, releases Derek’s shirt, smoothing down where his hands wrinkled it. Whoa, there are those muscles. Very, very nice muscles. A throat gets cleared. Derek looks over his shoulder at him with one eyebrow raised. Eyebrows. That’s a thing that turns him on now apparently. ‘Sorry’ he mouths, and he does one last pass down Derek’s back. Derek chortles offering another small smile and goes to catch up with his group.

The rest of the forest isn’t nearly as exciting. Mostly jump scares, which bore him. They pass the gates and get loaded onto another hayride that will take them back to farm. Derek sits next to him. “I wasn’t laughing at you.” His eyes sparkle as they look down at Stiles. “I mean, I _laughed_ , but I thought it was cute. I thought you were-- I think that you’re cute.”

“Oh, that’s, uh, I mean, really? Me? I mean you’re all,” he flails his arms towards Derek, “and I’m--”

“Absolutely adorable.”

Stiles smiles up at Derek. “ _Oh_ ,” he says softly.

“Are you doing the corn maze?”

Before Stiles can answer, Scott leans over. “Yeah, he is, and since we’re paired off, he probably needs someone to walk with...” He gives Stiles a wink, wink and a nudge, nudge. Stiles rolls his eyes. Scott’s middle name is definitely NOT subtle.

“Cool. Yeah, they’re, uh,” Derek gestures at his group, “they’re paired up too so...” Hopeful eyes scan Stiles’ face as he gestures between them.

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, yes, uh, ahem, we can totally walk together.”

The men begin to exit as the hayride ends. Just as Stiles steps off, a clown comes from around the corner, out the shadows. A scream leaves him as he jumps into Derek’s arms. Laughter erupts from the merged group as Stiles buries his head into Derek’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“I think that’s the loudest you’ve screamed so far tonight.”

Stiles groans. “I fucking hate clowns.”

Derek holds him tighter. “I’ll protect you,” he whispers into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles nuzzles into Derek’s neck. “My savior,” he says as Derek carries him to the corn maze refusing to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> funny story... i am so stiles in this. every haunted house, haunted barn, or haunted corn maze that i have ever been in or gone through, i ALWAYS introduce myself to whoever is in front of me (my friends are all assholes and always make me lead) and explain that i'm a total wuss and need to either hold onto someone or be held as i walk through the dark. so far no one has ever minded...
> 
> oh god, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
